The Purple Dragon That Changed My Life
by ParradoxUniverse
Summary: A young inventor creates a device that brings a being from another world into his. It seems to be a lizard of some kind, what he doesn't realize is how significantly this creature would affect his life. Rated T cause of minor swearing and a few darker themes. This came to me whilst playing Dawn of the Dragon, Cynder and Spyro are not in love in this AU. I don't own Spyro.
1. Meet the Flame

**Read the A/N at the end for why I decided to write this.**

 **Otherwise:**

 **Enjoy!**

My name is Ryan, Ryan Blackworth.

Most people know of my father James Blackworth and his innovations in quantum technology and military hardware.

He was an inventor so therefore I inherited his love for creation, I built my first computer when I was six and improved Einstein's equation when I was eight. My father however, wanted me to remain humble and not become a social hermit like he had. He encouraged me to make friends and go out to parties; and slowly but surely I made a small, but very trusting group of friends, whom I could be myself around, sure it was only two other people and a handful of random's that I could greet on the street if I saw them; but it was enough for me.

And then my father died… yeah, big surprise!

And not in the way you might think, he wasn't killed for his work or his money, he died due to massive amounts of an unknown radiation that he had been experimenting on.

The doctors told me that it shut down his brain and that he died without pain, I knew they were telling the truth, I had already checked myself when I found him in his lab.

I had heard that when someone you love dies that it messes you up majorly, I swore I would never let it happen to me, but hey… it did.

I had already graduated high school and gotten two degrees in quantum physics and advance psychology. I could cook and clean and father had insisted I take self defence lessons so I was a black belt; I became a recluse within the safety of our missile proof manor.

My friends came around all the time and tried to cheer me up, it worked… slightly. I was never the same in terms of happiness, being all alone in our huge home only made it worse.

Alex and Hunter… my two closest friends, they stayed with me before they evaluated I had overcome my depression. In reality though, I had simply put on a face and duped their tests. They left me alone but always stopped in at least once a week, and for that I was thankful… it gave me a break from the crushing pain in my chest that simply ached to be filled but could find nothing to fill it with.

It was one the day, one year after my dad had died that I meet someone… no, something; that would change my life and all the good crappy sad sappy shit.

 **Chapter One**

"Hey Ryan, how are things?" asked Alex as she came down the stairs into the basement which was actually the most advance lab on the planet.

"Not bad, I'm just trying not to think too much about it" I say with a smile as I stand up from my computer and give her a hug, "Where's Hunter?"

"He flew to England this morning, he got an invitation to compete in the European Boxing World Championship!" she said with an excited squeal.

This doesn't surprise me, Hunter is one of the most skilled fighters I have ever seen, and I've seen him punch through a concrete wall in rage.

"That's awesome! I'm gutted I can't go" I say with genuine disappointment, I would pay big money to see Hunter beat the ever loving shit out of someone… I'm a bit of a violence lover.

"Yeah… he knew you wouldn't be able to make it cause of your dad, but I'm going, we'll be away for at least two weeks. Do you think you'll be able to survive without your dynamic duo looking after you?" she said with a playful giggle.

"I have an I.Q of over 200 Alex… My fear is that you two won't survive without me making rational decisions for you" I say without even looking at her.

"Well then, you have fun tinkering with whatever it is you have there and we'll see you in a few weeks, lay some flowers down for me today will ya. Your dad was a good man…" she said with a sad smile as she gives me one final hug before walking back up the stairs.

I sigh to myself and my chest contracts in pain with the thought of having to go to my father's grave today. But I don't focus on that for very long, my alarm is set to remind me of the time and I turn my attention back to my project.

Matter Transportation.

Or simply put: Teleportation.

In theory it is one of the simplest things to do. You simply take apart something in one place and move it through the air in its atomized form and then assemble it in another place.

Making it a reality is a completely different thing…

I've been having problems with the targeting system; I've been working on teleporting a simple apple.

The first time I burnt it to a crisp due to the radiation, the second time it exploded due to the pressure on its core, and the third time I ended up teleporting a box of bolts which was lying nearby.

Sure the teleportation worked but that wasn't the point, there is no use in having the ability to teleport something if you can't aim it!

It's like having a planet destroying cannon but you can't aim it at a friggen planet!

My alarm goes off and I snap out of my half rage half curious thought process as I save my notes and activate the lab security before going to my room and getting into a tailored made suit… what? Being a billionaire has its perks at times. I make my way out and into the lush manor garden where all the guests are already gathered, I am supposed to present a speech in honor of my father and I feel the cards shift around in my inside left pocket.

Work mates, military employers, famous T.V stars, singers and the press are all present at this event, it just goes to show how many lives my father had an influence in. I smile warmly at those I pass as I make my way towards the podium on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming out to pay your respects to James Blackworth, now, having prepared a speech in honor of his father, I present his son: Ryan Blackworth"

My butler Walter stepped aside as I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"So… I think I inherited my father's ability for public speaking so don't expect anything good" I say with a chuckle which gets a general laugh from the audience.

"You also got his great looks!" someone yelled from the crowd and I simply laugh in reply.

"Maybe, but you all know James… my father as a man of passion and devotion. He always wanted the best for me and my life; he made me make friends, taught me how to defend myself and was the best dad I could ever have asked for. Yes… I miss him, but the thing I miss most about him is the solidness he provided" I say with a sigh as everyone looks at me with a puzzled face.

"He taught me that, no matter where you go, who you meet, what you do, you will always lose arguments. When we argued we would banter back and forth for hours at a time before he finally pulled the 'I'm your dad so what I say goes!' and then sent me off to my room, later on he told me that you always have to be prepared to lose in life, whether it be an argument or even someone you love; I miss my dad because whenever I argue with someone now, I end up crushing whatever they have to say in a matter of moments, I miss my dad because he was the only one I could never truly beat… ever, and I was happy with that" I said with a combination of pain and relief of letting all this off my chest.

Someone member of the crowd had tears in their eyes and others were nodding in approval.

"James Brent Blackworth was an asshole when you first met him, most people here would agree with that claim. But like all good people, you had to gain his trust and respect to truly see who he really was, he was cold when angry, he never yelled when annoyed which was even worse because he never said he was upset, simply ignored you unless directly spoken too. Kinda like a child but his methods sure as hell worked" I said with a laugh to which everyone else simply nodded and agreed with.

"He taught me that life is valuable, friends are irreplaceable and that family is forever. Even though he is now gone… this may sound cheesy, but, he will continue to have an effect on all of our lives. I know he still does on mine, he pushed me to my limits with inventing, I created the most sophisticated satellite known to man as a result" I say with a wave of my hand as everyone rolls their eyes.

"I'm going to finish now with a simple quote from a web series that he and I use to watch together on a Saturday night: "Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics of form of measurement, and all of it… irreplaceable". What does it mean? I cannot know for sure, it can be taken numerous ways… but here's the real question: What does it mean to you? Thank you all" I say with a smile as I take a bow.

The crowd erupts into applause as everyone rises to their feet.

I step away from the podium as the president of the United States makes his way towards the platform.

"That was an inspiring speech Ryan, god only knows what would have happened had you and your father not created what you have. You are remarkable human beings, never stop doing what you do" he said with a small smile as I shake his hand and simply nod in response.

I see no need to stay and nod to Walter who follows me off to the side and away from the main event.

"Excellent speech sir, I didn't think you would come however" he said with his dry sense of humor.

"Of course I would, I simply need you to make up some reason why I will not be present at the after speech get together, I don't feel like hearing all their kind words over and over again" I say with a sigh as I rub my temples.

"Very well sir, shall I play the sick card?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Perfect, just make sure it's something like a cold or stomach bug and not Ebola this time" I say with seriousness.

"Yes sir, have a pleasant night, would you like me to prepare you anything for dinner?" he asked before he turned around.

"Have a couple of pizzas brought down, I feel like something unhealthy" I say after a moment of thought.

"Of course sir, see you tonight" he said as he bowed and walked back towards the stage.

 **Ryan's Lab**

It seems that the more I increase the focus of the teleporter the quicker it explodes, but if it's not focused enough, then it will start teleporting random things in the room of similar size or mass.

I take gulp out of my can of Pepsi as I look at the code before me, I'd spent at least half an hour clearing out anything that might be dangerous to teleport in place of an apple, which included grenades, pistols and C-4 charges.

"C'mon Ryan… use your head! What would dad do?" I said out loud as I kicked myself around the lab floor on my wheelie chair.

My eyes fall on my dad's old vault he used to keep his notes in, I slide over and open it with a retina scan, voice code and finger print scan. I got into that vault six times before my father programmed me into the system.

I flick through his pages of successful inventions and some of his… not so successful inventions.

His automatic butter spreader for the kitchen was very useful when were on the fly in the mornings, his thermonuclear toaster that could make toast in under a second was not quite as useful.

" _Teleportation is at this moment a fantasy, however the theory is very simple: Take something apart here, move it through the air above us and assemble it there. But what I have found is that through predictions, if one managed to make a teleportation device, it would not work on smaller items as there is less likeness of the beams hitting it correctly. An object of bigger mass must be used however this would require far more power than we currently have available…"_

And that was when it clicked… I'll use myself!

I was of a relative size and mass, tall for my age but weighted out proportionately.

I inputted the new target and a warning sign flashed before me, I would need a shit ton of power but what was the nuclear reactor 100 meters below our manor for?

I hooked the machine up to a simple red button that I would use to activate it; I hopped into a radiation proof suit and stood before the machine.

I was ready to go but a buzzing sound on my desk stopped me, it was my phone and I had received a text message, I might as well…

 **Hey Ry!**

 **Great speech didn't think you had it in ya! Hunter just won his first bout and it was epic! He punched a dude so hard in the balls his eyes almost shot out of his head!**

 **He's moving into the quarter-finals tomorrow… I'll text then with an update and to check in.**

 **Stay frosty!**

 **Alex**

 **P.s Hunter says hi**

I instantly feel guilty, what if this kills me? Alex and Hunter would think I had taken my own life and I would have achieved nothing.

But on the other hand, if this works I could save so many lives. Imagine soldiers that could be teleported onto the battle field, doctors that could be instantly taken to other countries to save lives.

I had to do this!

Taking my position before the machine once again, I turned it on and it hummed into life, I heard the generators kick into high gear as the drew as much power as they could from the reactor, it would hold and even if by some chance it did blow, the safety features would seal it off and it would cause no damage save for a little shake.

"What should be my catch phrase? Geronimo? No, that's doctor who. Eureka? No, that's too cliché. What about… you're welcome world? Meh… that'll do. YOU'RE WELCOME WORLD!" I yell as I push the button and a bright bolt of blue light erupts from the machine and flies straight towards me.

I'm blinded by the light before I'm hit in the chest by what feels like a cannonball and knocked halfway across the room.

I groan in pain as my senses stabilize and I begin to regain my vision. I try to stand but I'm pinned down by an unknown weight. All I see is dark purple but I feel it breathing, this frightens me immensely, I use all my strength and push the weight off to my side.

I finally regain my full sight and look around; the teleportation machine is completely destroyed… I sigh in sadness, it must have been overloaded. I then look down at the weight that was on my chest and almost scream in fear.

It looks like a giant lizard but has a purple back, head and tail with a violet belly and neck. I'm assuming it's a female by the build of its face and its slim form; it has ivory colored horns sprouting from her head and four metal bracelets, one around her neck, two around her front legs and one around tail. What surprises me the most is the fact that she has wings…

She seems to be waking up and I instantly back away, I remove my suit and change into my ordinary clothes which are just a black shirt and pants. I then put out the fire that the machine had created and grab a chair before sitting in front of her.

Her eyes snap open and I see that they are emerald green, she looks scared before she see's me and then does something very unexpected, she spits lighting at me, if I hadn't been expecting an attack of some sort, I would have been totally fried. My chair explodes into numerous shards to my side as I only just get out of the way.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" I yell as she spits another bolt of black lighting at me.

This seems to cease her attacks as she looks at me much in the way a dog would when confused.

"Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to make sure you are alright, you did crash into me really hard and I just afraid you had been hurt" I say with a calm voice as I walk over to her slowly.

"My name is Ryan Blackworth, what's yours... really Ryan, you're asking an animal what their name is" I mentally slap myself.

"Who are you calling animal! My name is Cynder!" she yelled… I then promptly fainted in surprise.

I wake to the sound of a female voice… must be Alex.

"Mr. Blackworth are you alright?" she yells and I nod.

"I just had the weirdest dream Alex, there was some sort of dragon like creature in my lab and it could speak and her name was Ember or something" I said with a laugh but that was quickly cut off as I felt both arms get pinned above my head by two very sharp claw like objects.

I finally snap into it and note that it wasn't a dream and the dragon thing is glaring at me with an angry look and her mouth wide open, I can see all her razor sharp teeth and note that she must be an omnivore because I can smell both blood and planets on her breath.

"My name is Cynder Mr. Blackworth, I remembered your name, and I expect you to do the same" she growled before getting off of me.

"Wow… so you're actually real" I say with wonder as I look at her, she simply nods and sits down on the ground.

"Where am I exactly?" she asks with a curious tone as she looks around my lab… which currently looks like a bomb hit it.

"Umm… you're on earth, well you're actually in my house, more accurately my laboratory under my house" I say with the simplest terms I can think of.

"I see… and how did I get here?" she asks.

"Well… It seems that you were teleported here from your home when I tried to teleport myself using a machine I created" it makes sense, the bigger the target, the greater the inaccuracy. It must have hit Cynder somehow and sent her here by accident.

"Well this doesn't seem like such a bad place" she says with a smile which I return.

"May I ask you a few questions Cynder? It's not every day I meet a dragon" I say a chuckle.

"Really? Dragons are quite common where I come from" she says with bewilderment.

"Well, on earth, dragons do not exist, they are part of stories and fables, creatures that can spit fire and soar the skies" I say with excitement in my voice.

"Pfft… spit fire? I can do more than spit fire, I can spit wind, fear, shadows and poison" she says proudly.

"You can spit… fear? How does one spit an abstract thought?" I ask with peaked curiousness… only then did I realize my mistake.

"Like this!" she said before firing a bolt of energy at me… long story short, it made me fucking terrified.

"Okay… you proved your point!" I say with a red face as I see her laughing her ass off on the floor.

"Who's an abstract thought now?" she said smugly.

"Very well, first questions, a little obvious but I have to know: what are you exactly?" I ask as I hold a pen and some paper.

"I am one of two purple dragons" she says proudly.

"Are purple dragons not common?" I asked as I jot that fact down.

"Not at all, Spyro and I are the only two left, we recently defeated a third purple dragon" she said as she recalled the event.

"Spyro? What an odd name… he a boyfriend or something?" I say with a grin.

"I doubt it! He's more like an older brother to me, he's like family" she said with a smile.

"I see… and what makes purple dragons so special and rare?" I ask.

"Well, most dragons can only control/breath one element, purple dragons can control all four. I am an exception with my four elements but the main four are fire, lighting, earth and ice. Spyro can control those four but I can control fear, shadows, wind and poison like I said before" she says as she examines her claws.

"Very well… would you like…" I begin before I hear a knock come from the other side of the room.

"Who is that!" Cynder hisses as she lunges towards the door.

"Cynder wait!" I yell as I tackle her mid jump, "Let me check, you could be hurt otherwise"

"I doubt that but alright, if anything goes wrong, I'm stepping in" she said with a warning.

I straighten myself out and walked over to the door, the biometric scanner registers it as Walter and he has three pizzas in his arms.

I open the door a crack, "Evening Walter, thanks for bringing down the pizzas! Why don't you take the night off?"

"You're welcome sir but what was all that noise I heard earlier tonight, it sounded like someone else was in there with you" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"If you insist of knowing, here, system scan of lab, scan for any traces of human presence save for myself" I say and the scan kicks in. I pray that it won't make a note of Cynders presence, but it doesn't.

" _Scan complete, no other human lifeform detected, last visitor was this morning, a Miss. Alex Burns"_ said the automated scan voice.

"Hmm… very well, have a good night sir, your bed is made and I will take my leave" he said as he bowed and walked back up the stairs.

I slam the door shut and sigh with relief, Cynder looks at me oddly and then at the boxes I am holding.

"What magic do those boxes contain?" she asks as she sniffs the air, "It smells divine!"

"It's called Pizza, here, you can have one" I say as I open the box and set it down before her, "Just don't eat the box"

But Cynder didn't hear as she was devouring the entire Pizza in less than two seconds flat, she smiled contently before looking at the other box, I simply roll my eyes and push it across the floor to her, she takes her time with this one and enjoys each slice.

"This is amazing!" she declares as she finishes her last slice and lets out satisfied purr of contemns.

"It's my favorite food for a reason, now, I can't tell but are you tired?" I ask as I finish my last piece and throw the garbage into the bin.

"Very much so, where do you reside?" she asks as she rises to her feet.

In terms of height, Cynder comes up to about my waist when standing but her horns almost reach my shoulders.

"Just follow me, computer scan unknown life form: Code name Cynder-1, security authorization alpha, save to my personal computer and keep it out of the main server" I say loudly before Cynder is scanned and a green light flashes, "There, you now won't be shot by the manors automated security system"

"This is a very secure area then" she says nervously as she walks directly beside me and up the stairs.

I open the door to my room and lead her in before activating the lock which only I can disable.

"You can have the bed Cynder, I'll sleep on the floor until we can get you a proper bed" I say but she was having none of that, she walks between my legs and I fall onto her back, she then grabs me with her powerful wings and throws me onto the bed.

"This bed is clearly big enough for the two of us, and since you have shown me nothing but kindness despite my actions I must insist you sleep here tonight" she says without any room for argument.

"K then!" I say without another word and take off my shirt and pants leaving me in only my underwear before hopping under the covers.

Cynder simply tucks her legs up and lies on stomach, like most dogs do.

"Ryan…" I hear Cynder lightly whisper.

"Yes Cynder?" I say with sleep tainting my words.

"Will I ever get home?" she asks with sadness in her voice.

"Yes… I promise that you will" I say with determination in my voice.

"Thank you and goodnight" she says and I can tell she is smiling.

"Goodnight Cynder" I say with a smile on my face as well.

 **A/N: So I was playing through Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon and a funny scene formed in my mind: What would I do if a dragon appeared one day?**

 **That was the general idea and then I simply expanded on it.**

 **Don't know if I'll make this a story with numerous chapters or just leave it here?**

 **PM and review if you want to see or more or if you have any other questions.**

 **Till then though:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.s I am not up to date with the Spyro universe lore, having only played gateway to glimmer and dawn of the dragon, so excuse me if I make Cynder a little OOC during this fic.**


	2. A Mixture Of Emotions

**Hey guys and girls!**

 **Wow... this was actually originally meant to be a one shot that I would work on in my spare time, but loads of people are reading it...**

 **Umm... just a note, haven't played all the LOS games, so I have next to no knowledge of how Cynder's magic and shit works...**

 **Plus, if you leave a review, please have an account so I can reply to them.**

 **Also I might need a beta reader later on who has extensive knowledge of the LOS lore to proof read my chapters.**

 **Otherwise:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

I was woken to the sound of three knocks, my eyes instantly flew open and I looked to my left before sighing with relief… It wasn't a dream and Cynder really was there.

"Master Blackworth, are you awake?" Walter's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I quickly made my way to the door, Cynder was awake now and looking at me with a puzzled expression, I simply gesture for her to be quiet, she gives an annoyed huff but it will have to do.

I open the door a little and am greeted with a face that I am fully familiar with.

"Good morning Walter… how was your sleep?" I ask with a nervous smile.

"Hmm… may I come in sir?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm… well… the thing is…" I stutter quickly. Come on Ryan, you're a bloody genius for Christ sakes! Think of something! Anything!

"Ryan! It's so boring being quiet! Is that the guy from last night who bought us pizza?" whined Cynder and I instantly froze with shock.

"Sir… do you… have a girl in there?" asked Walter in disbelief.

I'm currently having a mind melt session as I think of a way to desperately salvage my integrity with Walter.

"Well…" I begin but Cynder beats me too it.

"Yes he does Walter, and we would like it if you gave us some time alone!" she said with a growl.

"Oh! A thousand pardons sir! Very well done, your father would be proud… use protection" he said as he walked down the hall, I closed door and then proceeded to shut down my brain.

"Well… that seemed to work" said Cynder with a smile as she dropped down from the bed and nudged me gently with her wing.

"I'm still dead… I told you to be quiet" I mumble, my mouth full of shag carpet.

"Well I hate being quiet… or being told what to do for that matter!" she said as she dug a single claw into my back causing me to leap to my feet.

"AHHH! That f #king hurt!" I scream as I pull off my shirt and check the wound, it is a perfect hole just above my kidney, it was a clean wound and there isn't much blood so it should be fine.

"It got you un-dead did it not?" she said smugly as she licked her claw and seemed to smile at the taste.

"You're not going to eat me in my sleep are you?" I say nervously.

"Only if I'm hungry… your blood does taste good though, nice and healthy" she said with a sly smile and I slowly back away from her and towards my wardrobe… I'm not letting her out of my sight.

I get changed into a simple summer shirt and a pair of shorts, my father was always against shoes in the house so I simply stay barefoot. Checking the security feed, I take note that Walter is in the garden with a cup of tea, the kitchen is one the first floor and we're on the third, it will be difficult to get Cynder around without being noticed by Walter if he comes back for any reason.

"Alright now Cynder, you have to be quiet. If Walter spots you he might panic and attack you, I know you'll be fine but Walter is like family to me so I don't want you to hurt him. If by any chance he does see you, I will do the talking and I'm asking you to stay quiet… please" I say with a pleading voice.

"Hmm… very well. I will not harm the old man, but make sure he doesn't try and harm me, or else who knows what might happen?" she said with a wink and I breathed a sigh of relief.

We made our way quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So what does a growing young dragon eat?" I asked without even thinking.

In less than a second, Cynder has pinned me to the counter top and is growling at me.

"I am very mature actually, yes I may look young but don't treat me like a child" she says as she lightly nips my nose.

"Oww… what the hell is it with you and hurting me!" I yelled as I grab a paper towel from the bench and stop the blood flow.

"Sir?" came Walter's voice from around the corner.

"Oh crap! Cynder get under the bench and don't move until I say so… please! I don't want you getting hurt" I beg.

She lets out a small sigh before slithering under the large gap in bench and tucking herself up snugly.

Walter comes around the corner with his cup of tea in his hand and a bewildered look on his face.

"So… who is the lucky lady?" he asked as he pulled up a chair and sat at the bench.

"Umm… well her name is Cynder, with a Y instead of an I" I say with a nervous chuckle, Cynder was getting impatient and was lightly scratching my foot with her claws, I gave her a small kick which made her cease her actions for now.

"What a lovely name… and where did you two meet?" he said, his eyes never leaving mine, trying to catch me out.

"Well, she sort of fell out of thin air one day, we got talking and the rest is history" I said, I'm not lying as well; Cynder really did come out of thin air!

"So where is she from?" asked Walter as he continued to read my expression.

Oh shit! Umm… think Ryan, where would a dragon be from if they lived on earth?

"She's Japanese" I said quickly and Cynder stuck a single claw into my foot, I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming in pain.

"Really? She sounded like she was American, possibly from California with a mix of Scot-Irish in there" said Water with a furrowed brow.

Damn it! He's right, of course he's right. Walter can speak 23 different languages and has visited almost every country in the world. I should have heard it as well, but I kind don't consider Cynder as American, but thinking now she does have that sort of accent.

"Well she was born in Japan but her parents are actually American" I said, trying to salvage something.

Cynder dug further into my foot, I could feel the blood on my foot now.

"May I meet her then?" asked Walter with a hopeful look.

"Umm well… I don't think that would be the best thing…" I say but I'm stopped by his hand.

"It is no problem Ryan; all I want to know is that you are happy. When your father died I felt a sort of duty to take his place and look after you through whatever troubles or problems you might face" said Walter with a sad smile.

God dammit Walter! The only person who can make me feel guilty…

"Fine… you can meet her, but I'm laying down some ground rules since she is not your average kind of girl" I say as I rub the back of my head.

"Very well, what are the rules?" he said with a happy smile.

"First: you cannot yell, get scared, get angry or try to harm her in any way. Promise me" I say with utter seriousness.

"Very well, I promise" he says with his hand on his heart.

"Next, when I said she's not exactly normal I kinda meant it so don't point out anything obvious" I say, I feel my feet sting and can only guess Cynder is burning them with some god awful dragon breath thing.

"Of course, I am an English gentleman after all" he says with a grin and I simply roll my eyes.

"And lastly, she is very sensitive at times so pick your words carefully" I say softly, but of course! Cynder heard and scratched my feet.

"I am not sensitive!" she yells as I fall backwards clutching my feet in pain.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SCRATCH THEN!? JUST SAY SO!" I yell as I try to stop the blood flow.

"Is Miss. Cynder under their sir?" asked Walter.

"She sure is, why don't you introduce yourself Cynder?" I say as I wipe the blood off of my feet.

Cynder uncoils and rockets out of her hiding space, she kicks off the stainless steel fridge before landing on the counter top, wings spread wide and baring her teeth.

"Walter, this is Cynder. Cynder, this is my butler Walter" I say gesturing between the two.

"Oh my word… you're a dragon?" he says with a combination of fear and wonder.

"I am, at least someone knows what I am" says Cynder as she grins smugly at me.

"Dragon's don't exist here! So therefore my first reaction upon meeting you is not to classify you as a dragon!" I yell but she simply giggles before folding her wings back down to her sides.

"This is incredible! So elegant and refined yet she possess the raw deadliness off any predator" said Walter in amazement as he walked around the bench and observed her some more.

"Finally someone who knows what he's talking about" sighed Cynder happily.

"Why don't you just marry him then…" I say with an annoyed huff.

"What was that?" she says with a growl as dark purple lightning crackles in her mouth.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"How on earth did you manage to create this Ryan? A cross between a komodo dragon and some sort of bird?" asked Walter with a confused look.

Oh shit…

"YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO A BIRD!?" roars Cynder, I quickly yank Walter out of the way as a jet of purple lightning flies through the space which his head had previously occupied.

"Cynder calm down! He didn't mean it like that!" I yell as I step between the butler and the dragon.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS!" she yells as she prepares to fire another bolt of energy.

And then it all clicked…

Why would a dragon from another dimension simply accept where she was despite having no idea how she got there?

Why would a dragon from another dimension do the exact opposite of what she was told despite having done the correct thing the night before?

And lastly… why would a dragon from another dimension viciously attack someone for no real reason?

Answer: something is messing with her emotions.

All of this information flies through my brain as my hand reaches out for the only thing within its reach.

A chair.

She fires electricity.

I throw a chair.

Needless to say, her blast obliterates the chair, but it distracts her long enough for me to tackle her off the bench and smack the back of her head into our steel fridge.

I took a big risk with assuming her optical nerves were at the back of her head as they are for humans, but it seemed to pay off as she was out like a light.

"What was that all about?" asked Walter as he pulled out a broom and began to sweep the floor.

"Something in this world is playing around with her emotions and thoughts, could be the air, could be the food, could even be us" I say with a shrug as I pick her up and carry her down to the basement.

"I'll make you some breakfast then?" asks Walter as I round the corner.

"Yes please! And thanks for understanding and being so cool and calm about all this" I say back to him.

"Well, I've had to deal with you for going on almost eighteen years now, so it wasn't that hard" he said with a chuckle.

"Hardy hah!"

 **30 Minutes Later**

Cynder seemed to be very dazed as she woke, I felt a little bit guilty for having smashed her head so hard into the fridge but she WAS trying to fry me with lightning breath, so I think she deserved it.

"What happened" she said with a groan as she got onto all fours.

"You kinda went a little bit crazy, eyes started glowing and you sounded really mad" I said as I recalled the event.

"Oh… are you alright?" she asked as she looked down at the floors.

"I'm fine" I lied, my feet are on fire at the moment and the wounds seem to be purple but I ignore them for now, "What matters now is that we figure out what happened with you back there"

"Well… I kinda absorb negative energy from the area around me. I sense a lot of sadness coming from you and Walter but also a lot of evil energy floating through the air, I can't control the amount I absorb it's just natural, back in my world, if there was too much dark energy around then it meant I could use it against the ones who were creating it. It's different here, since the dark energy is all over this place, I can't really control it and it ends up messing with my head" explained Cynder.

So that's why she was so happy when she arrived, she was clean and fresh with no 'bad' energy polluting her system, but this America after all, one of the most evil places in the world.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long" I say with a chuckle.

"This isn't funny Ryan! I could seriously hurt someone if I absorb any more!" she yells before finally noticing she is looking at me behind a wall of glass.

"Don't worry, it was just in case you tried to blast me again, it's radiation proof and could survive a tactical nuke" I say as she runs her claws along it.

"So that's why I feel better, this place is stopping the dark energy from having an effect on me" she seems impressed.

"It's actually designed to withstand a zombie apocalypse, but I think this was a better use" I say with a chuckle.

"So… is this it then? I'm just gonna stay in this glass cube forever?" she said with a sad sigh.

"Like hell you are! We just need to take you to a place free of all evil and or negative energy" I say with a furrowed brow.

"Sir… I couldn't help but over hear your predicament, perhaps I could recommend a location?" said Walter as he came down the stairs carrying a tray of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Please do, I'd rather not be in a cage for the rest of my life" said Cynder as Walter passed her through a tray of food.

"So Walter… where are we going?" I asked as I put a pinch of salt on my eggs.

"I hope you like noodles Cynder, cause I think you should go to China!"

 **A/N: Never actually been to China, Singapore's about the closest I got.**

 **Please keep the hate and nit picking down to a minimum... I honestly have no idea what I'm talking about save for Ryan's knowledge and stuff like that.**

 **Everything Cynder's says is kinda made up and if it does have anything to do with the lore than it was completely by accident.**

 **Now: if you have actually helpful comments to give, then please: PM and Review till your hearts content.**

 **If you want to slam this with hate however, just screw off right now!**

 **Till next time though:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
